


Don't Change on me

by IllyasJames



Series: Curiosity takes a Guardian [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Friendship, M/M, Magic Shop, Missing Persons, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The worries for Victor shimmer through in Yuuri's daily life. And when Yuri doesn't show up in the park after Halloween anymore he gets really worried.





	Don't Change on me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 227 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I'm now two whole days behind. And with the busy weekend I have it's going to be worse. I'll be doing double duty next week to catch up. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Going to the park during his lunch hour became a routine, sitting on that one bench, under that one tree, waiting. So when Yuri doesn't show up the day after Halloween, Yuuri assumes the kid got grounded for staying out. After three days he wonders just how strict Victor is with the kid,. So he sends a text to Yuri's phone, expecting to get a choicely worded text back in hours. Yet after dance practice that evening there still isn't a replay. Maybe Victor sent him to magi, Yuri had told him Victor was fading and there was a big chance Victor had taken him with him to magi for treatment. So Yuuri sends a text to Yuri's magi number asking if he's in magi for Victor's treatment. 

During skating practice he can overhear several of the other skaters at the rink about the curiosity shop being closed, again he's not too worried about that. As it is only logical that the shop is closed while Victor is getting treatment. Sure not being able to check in on Victor, to not know he's doing better, is very taxing at times. Making him miss several jumps during skating practice and in dance class he telegraphs three times in a routine he's suppose to know by heart. Every break, every in between moment, he checks his phone hoping for an update. Both Celestino as his dance instructors are getting that something is taking up Yuuri's mind, but don't know how to ask him. So when, less than a week till his birthday, Celestino asks him to come into the office, Yuuri just knows he's going to get scolded. 

"How is that boyfriend?? of yours doing?" Yuuri's head bobs up and he stares at Celestino. "You did have a boyfriend over summer right. The guy from the curiosity shop in the shopping center?" Celestino gives him a calm smile. Finally it dawns on Yuuri that his coach is blaming his mediocre season on his -not existing- relationship. The blush he feels running up his cheeks makes him stumble over the first few words. 

"I... We... well... Don't know... Summer fling." He flinches when he hears himself say it. It had been more than a summer fling, summer had just been the only thing he could have given them. He sees Celestino pull up his eyebrow in a clear sign of 'I don't believe you'. "I'm to concentrate on my last year. I'll be graduating in a few months." 

"That is true. But something tells me you are anything but concentrating." His coach chuckles. "It was already a bit bad just after summer but you picked yourself up just enough at the start of the season, not enough to get to the final, but only by a point." The man gives Yuuri a reassuring smile. "I had hopes you'd at least be able to place high during the December competition, but with how you keep getting distracted. Am I wrong to assume something happened to the 'Summer Fling'?" Yuuri flinches at hearing his own words reflected back to him. 

"It seems he got sick after we separated, and well, the kid that work in the shop normally they'd keep me updated but I haven't heard from them since just after Halloween." Yuuri sighs. "I'm worried. I still care for Victor and really don't wish any harm to him." The silence following his statement is thick. When he looks up he can see a worried look on Celestino's face. 

"Perhaps you should go by his place then and ask. For as it is now, this situation is hindering your full potential." he understands his coach just want him to exceed expectations and he promises he'll do something to get his head back to the Ice. 

He leaves the office only to be tackled by Phichit, who was apparently waiting for him with a very uncharacteristic look of worry on his face. Great. It seems he really can't do anything but make people worried about him. He knows Phichit won't force him to talk about anything he doesn't want to talk about, but suddenly Yuuri realizes that maybe Phichit knows more, or at least is in a position to find out more, about Victor's current condition and why Yuri hasn't replayed yet. 

So he tells Phichit over a cup of hot chocolate milk in the rink side cafe why Celestino had called him into the office about. He saw the look on Phichit's face change for a moment but he felt the need to ask about it dissipate as fast as it came up when Phichit asks him why he thinks he can't ask Victor directly. How do you explain that you agreed to not see each other ever again, because you know you might not be able to stay away. Yuuri just tells part of the truth, that seeing Victor would hurt his heart too much. At that, Phichit nods and promises to see if he can get any information. Yuuri's so glad he pulls Phichit into a hug, and sighs against the younger man's shoulder. 

Of course there are dozens upon dozens of way's to find out something like that. Phichit could have looked online for activity, he could have called in help from friends over in magi, but in the end he just did what he thought would work fastest. He rang the doorbell of the house he knew Victor and the rest of the shop staff resided in. The red haired girl that opened gave him a quizzical look before recognizing him. he gives her the biggest grin he can muster when he sees her look darken at recognition.

"Yuuri asked me to investigate how Victor is doing. He's still doing the 'I'm a non-magi' stint of his, and apparently Yuri kept him updated during lunch when he walked the dog, but he hasn't gotten any responses to any texts since Samhain." 

Phichit sees how the girl goes from tossing the door in his face when he mentioned Yuuri to sad when he mentioned Victor, but it is the look of undiluted concern when he mentions Yuri that has him worried. When she steps aside and asks him to come in he feels a shiver go down his spine. It seems something is really off. He feels the magic buzzing throughout the house the moment he sets one foot in. The second thing he notices is the dark haired man standing in front of the massive ornate mirror in the hallway, talking to another man with blond on top and a dark undercut. It takes Phichit a moment to recognize Christophe Giacometti. Seems the man has not been keeping up his tan as vigorously as Phichit is used of him. Plus he looks like he hasn't had enough sleep. 

"I'm sorry Chris. I know you mean well, and I am agreeing with you. It's just that till we know where Yura went, there is no way for any of us to stop Victor from doing this and go in for any treatment." Georgi's voice sounds strained like he's repeating the same conversation for the so manyest time. "And I know what you might say. But he locked all the means for him to be taken out of the house against his will. I've been trying to break at least one ward for nearly two weeks now."

Well this at least explains why the shop was closed, just not why Victor would prevent himself from being taken out of the house by force. Yuuri had said Victor was unwell, but it seems more worrisome than he had let on. Phichit turns to ask Milla something only to see a glimpse of Victor in the living room, or better said see the faded form of Victor leaning back in a chair posed in the center of a deviation spell. he must have made some sound as he can feel everyone's eyes strain on him. Including a pair of highly diluted blue ones. The go up in surprise when Phichit shows clear anger in his face. He can vaguely hear Chris say something, but he ignores it and barges straight for the spell and the man sitting in it. He looks it over and moves his foot in such a way that he breaks it safely. He can feel the energy rush back into the man, and breaths easy when he becomes a far bit more solid. Solid enough to give Phichit a very cross look. before victor can say anything though it's Phichit that speaks his mind.

"What the fuck were you thinking? No wait. You were clearly not thinking." he points at Victor to keep his mouth "After all. If I had to return to the dorm I think Yuuri would seriously kill himself knowing that you are nearly all but faded." Phichit sighs."From the look of the spell the kid is missing. So you really think you can find a half blooded Cait Sidhe when they want to be hidden? Just tell me, did you know the kid spend the whole summer joining Yuuri in walking the dog? Did you know that he's been keeping Yuuri updated on how you are doing? And something tells me, that neither was pretending the other was anything but what they really were during those times." 

Victor just stares at him for a moment, Yura and Yuuri were in contact, he wants to grab his phone but his fingers slip through it. Phichit just snorts.

"If you want the phone to call Yuuri to see if he heard of Yura the answer is no. Not since Samhain." 

"Samhain? That would mean he might be the last one to have seen Yura before he and Makka disappeared. When on Samhain did he see him, and did he know where Yura went afterwards." Victor's voice sounds only just louder than a whisper. Phichit starts to shake his head but then thinks of something. He takes his phone and calls Yuuri. 

"Hej Yuuri-kun. So when you saw this Yuri on Samhain at what time did the two of you separate?" It stays silent for a while but then Yuuri finally admits the kid did not leave the dorm room till well past midnight. "Why was he in your room for so long." He can hear Yuuri struggle. Then there is a sigh and he tells it was because Yuuri had told him about his life before he enrolled into college. All the Magi look at each other as it is clear what Yuuri is actually saying. Milla wants to say something but Georgi has his hand over her mouth before she can even part her lips. Phichit thanks him for the info and hangs up. 

"I'm gonna contact my friends over in magi. they are far better suited in finding people." he turns at Victor. "You are gonna promise me here and now that you are not going to do any heavy spell work and rest. I can understand that you are concerned but there is no one that has any profit out of you being a fade. Understood." 

He leaves the house feverishly pushing buttons on his phone. Pulling his presence from the seeing world just when somebody else steps out of nowhere in front of the house. 

Tasha knocks and taps her foot when the door isn't immediately answered. When Milla does she simply ignores the girl and walks straight in. "Vitya!! How are you doing? I have been so worried about you." She looks over his current state. "Honestly, why do you think that kitten is worth this much trouble?" Victor gives his cousin a cold look, making her take a step back. "What happened? You've never looked at me like that." Victor sighs.

"I've already told you a dozen times, do not call Yura that. He really does not approve of it. He is a magi, and he has loads of potential to become a great one. So yes he is worth it. But if you don't mind, I just ended a very tiresome spell and am going to take a few hours to nap." Victor doesn't await her answer and just leaves the room to go upstairs. Tasha pouts and leaves.

Two days later they get an update from Phichit. It's just not one they expected. Apparently he and Yuuri had overheard some girls in dance class when they had talked about the cute young boy and his dog they had seen when they had come home from a Halloween party. None of them understand why that is something to rise a concern, Till Phichit asks why they hadn't told him the dog was a guardian pet. The girl clearly talked about how that dog had been talking to the boy and had these wonderful wings. Luckily the other girl informed the one who talked about Makka that she must have been wasted to see something like that. But it made clear they had not been cloaked when on school grounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
